Episode 7873/7874 (11th July 2017)
Plot Aaron is still in a bad mood with Robert. Victoria isn't impressed to hear that Robert had the money for Sarah's treatment but didn't cough up. Bernice is awkward around Cain in the café. He asks her about some reviews on the church blog left under the username 'Smiley Bernice'. Bernice makes a quick exit but Cain follows her outside where he warns her to keep her nose out. Victoria suggests Robert needs to show Aaron that money isn't the be all and end all to him. Finn and Ross notice Emma isn't acting herself. Emma explains she's booked herself onto another retreat but she doesn't have the train fare. Finn is sick of being in debt and vows to do something about it. Aaron tells Adam about the money and Adam can't understand why his friend has reacted like this. Robert turns up at the scrapyard with a briefcase full of £50 notes. Finn's card is rejected when buying a packet of biscuits in the shop so Laurel buys them for him and takes the opportunity to dig for more information about Emma. Finn explains how Emma blames herself for James' death and how she declared at the inquest that it was her fault. Robert tells Aaron that he's giving him £100,000 - the most money he could get at short notice - to give to Liv so the house won't have been bought with Gordon's money. Aaron takes this as confirmation that Robert's first thought is to chuck cash at problems. Robert questions what more he can do to prove to Aaron that he comes before money. Aaron quips that she should burn it. Robert is shocked by the suggestion but stuns Aaron by chucking the briefcase full of cash onto the fire. Aaron tries to rescue the briefcase and money using a large stick. Robert kicks over the barrel as Aaron is about to spray the fire extinguisher at it and Robert ends up covered in foam. Aaron sees the funny side and sprays Robert again. After making sure the briefcase is no longer on fire, they have a foam fight. Laurel listens into Pete, Ross and Finn's conversations. As Robert and Aaron are driving to the bank, they notice Rebecca stranded at the side of the road. Robert initially drives past her but goes back. Sam winds Cain up about his relationship with Harriet. Faith annoys Cain by spraying his hair with hairspray. Aaron looks at Rebecca's car. Rebecca mentions she's going to the hospital for a scan so Aaron suggests Robert takes her. Rebecca doesn't want to put them out but Aaron insists. Laurel goes to the church before laying flowers on Ashley's grave. Emma is there and Laurel suggests she joins her at the grave and they could also pay their respects at James' too. Harriet arrives at the pub for her date with Cain. Sam continues to make jokes about Cain and Harriet. Robert drops Rebecca off at the hospital. At the Cemetery, Laurel talks to Emma about how she's coped in the aftermath of James' death. Laurel steers the conversation towards Arthur and tells Emma that Arthur is troubled. Laurel mentions to Emma that Arthur said she was in the video and was making Ashley upset. Finn bumps into Lachlan in the café and he brags about practically running Home Farm. Emma tells Laurel that Arthur is a confused little boy. Laurel watches Emma's reaction as she brings up the police. Emma insists there is no need to involve them and apologises to Laurel before admitting there was a video of her with Ashley. She claims that Ashley was talking about James as if he was still alive but in the midst of her grief she couldn't cope with it. Laurel brings up what Arthur said about Ashley seeing her on the bridge. Emma lies that Ashley claimed to see several of his family on the bridge too. Laurel questions if Arthur dropped the camera or if she did. Emma states she couldn't have the camera in existence anymore but says sorry for wiping out her memories with Ashley. Rebecca is desperate for the toilet as she and Robert wait for the scan. As Rebecca is called in for her appointment, she starts to say Robert isn't the dad but corrects herself. Finn is awkward around Harriet. Harriet joins the Barton boys and Finn admits he was in the car when she was stabbed. Harriet tells him she already knew. Aaron's former cellmate Ethan appears at Mill Cottage but Aaron is shocked when they are joined by prison drug dealer and bully Jason. Ross and Finn explain to Harriet how they stumbled across the cannabis farm. Harriet considers reporting Ross and Finn to the police until Ross mentions that Cain whacked him over the head and nearly flung him out of a window. Harriet is annoyed to learn that Cain was aware Ross and Finn were involved in her stabbing. Finn and Ross apologies as Harriet walks out, followed by Cain. Debbie demands to know what that was about. Rebecca finishes the scan and tells Robert that they're going to have a son. Aaron wants to get things over and done with but Jason winds him up first. Before Jason hands over the drugs, he demands Aaron pays him triple and does a dance for him. Aaron punches Jason but Jason immediately retaliates and punches Aaron to the floor before bringing out a knife. Ethan tries to reason with Jason but he orders him to go away. Aaron tries to escape but is pushed to the ground. Cain appears armed with a crowbar so Jason throws some drugs at Aaron before leaving. Victoria is delighted to learn she is having a nephew and begins listing off names Rebecca can't name the baby. Robert suggests to Rebecca that they should set up a trust fund for their son. Rebecca goes to show Victoria the scan and Robert asks to see it. Aaron follows Cain out of Mill Cottage. Cain is disgusted that Aaron us using drugs and reminds him what Moira went through with Holly and asks if he wants Chas to feel the same. Emma looks at the photo of her and James and tells him she's sick of having to lie. They boys arrive home and Pete gives her the money for the train fare. Chrissie calls round at Dale View and tells the Bartons that they're in sufficient arrears for immediate eviction although she agrees to hold off the bailiffs until tomorrow. Aaron stares at the drugs but quickly stuffs the packet in his pocket when Robert arrives home. Robert apologises to Aaron. Robert fibs that he stayed in the car during the scan and reveals that Rebecca is having a boy. Aaron struggles to digest the news Robert will have a son. Debbie worries that being with Harriet will not ends well for Cain. She's annoyed to see a police car pull up outside Woodbine Cottage and decides to contact the bishop. Aaron throws the packet of drugs in the bin. He removes a knife from the drawer and cuts himself again. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Ethan - Michael Warrender *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook *DS Holmes - James Speakman Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten Road *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Hotten General Hospital - Car park and waiting room *Cemetery *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 (7th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes